


Just Another Day of Superheroing Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Mission Fic, Rec list, superheroes being superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Just Another Day of Superheroing Recs

We described this theme as being basically, Monster-of-the-week/Casefile fic, but with superheroics rather than mysteries (or, hell, superheroics with mysteries, I'm not picky). We were looking for fics that are about the actual business of being a hero, whether it's fighting Some Random Baddie, or figuring out who's behind a series of crimes in Chelsea.  
  
To kick things off, here's a great piece of art that kind of captures what we're talking about - Steve and Bucky, on the job, blowing some shit up and enjoying the hell out of themselves while doing it:  
  
<https://www.instagram.com/p/_8qgODrFLF/?taken-by=the_life_of_bucky_barnes>

## Steve/Bucky Superhero Life Fic Recs

**Title:** The Apple Kerfuffle  
 **Why:** When Bucky pulls a Snow White, Steve and the Howling Commandos have to save him. I like the fairy tale and mystery feel this fic has.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994789/>

**Title:** Assets Out of Containment  
 **Why:** Truthfully, I think the author's summary says it best: “After CA:TWS, Bucky Barnes suspects HYDRA is running a project in a little place called Jurassic World, and decides to go poke it with a stick.” It's a crossover with some fun action scenes and DINOSAURS, which anyone who's known me for awhile knows I can't resist. Although this fic is gen (and Steve appears only briefly), some of the later fics in the series are Steve/Bucky, so you can consider it pre-slash.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272627/>

**Title:** Don't Wait Up For Me  
 **Why:** This fic is Steve/Bucky, but focuses more on Sam and Bucky's relationship. It's been awhile since I read it, but I remember it being an enjoyable action-adventure with Bucky returning to the Alps to find closure and runs afoul of Hydra still in the area  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107062/>

**Title:** Heat Stroke  
 **Why:** In this universe Steve and Bucky meet for the first time in 2015 when Shield need Buckys help with a hard mission. I like how Steve and Bucky gets to know each other during the mission and how the stress they are under changes how they interact.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240/>

**Title:** Red Light  
 **Why:** A fic about how it's tough to be a superhero and not always win. It's short and sweet and a day-in-the-life of being a superhero. Includes lasers and angry Bucky and belligerent Steve. Basically, being a superhero and being Steve's boyfriend, sometimes it's too much.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381265>

**Title:** The Silver Answer  
 **Why:** Steve and Bucky being heroes even without the superserum. Plus I've always loved anything to do with the Ghost Army. Plus dirtybinary's writing is just [chef kiss]  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944660>

**Title:** they're gonna send us to prison for jerks  
 **Why:** Undercover Bucky. Oblivious Steve. Everyone has a superhero mission to take care of. It just happens that they're all kind of the same thing. It's pretty dang hilarious. Starring Sebastian Stan's I, Tonya mustache.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376>

**Title:** who's got time to watch an explosion  
 **Why:** This a five times fic, so it's not mission fic per se, but rather short snapshots of Steve and Bucky on several different missions. I really enjoyed the way it highlighted how comfortable they are with each other, how much they can communicate without words, and how well they work together.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065825>

**Title:** Workplace Hazards  
 **Why:** It's 33k of disaster Peter Parker and the rest of the team doing superhero things, starring Bucky's deadpan sass and scary looks. Feel free to imagine who you want as Peter, but honestly Aggro somehow reached into the future and channeled Tom Holland's disaster personality. It's A+ entertainment with fighting bad guys and really hilarious team dynamics.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306>

**Title:** You Just Had To Make It Weird  
 **Why:** This is a long-time favorite fic of mine thanks to the absolutely hilarious Sam POV (which was written prior to the release of Civil War - good call on anticipating Sam and Bucky's dynamic, author!) that is set on a mission to destroy a HYDRA base in Bumfuck Nowhere, Kansas. Bucky is a total troll who eats pie with his hands and uses blowing shit up as some sort of foreplay with Steve. It's great.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956227>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254350>

### Fanart Recs

  * [ALL CAPS](http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/150623585207/all-caps-steve-has-maybe-seen-the-great-escape-a), by yawpkatsi
  * [babies fighting together and being sassy](http://sleiin.tumblr.com/post/85329122867/i-just-really-need-this-in-cap-3-ok-babies), by sleiin
  * [Bucky...](http://hill-hill-hill.tumblr.com/post/88479220497), by hill-hill-hill
  * [BuckyCap being a shithead](http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/122012275900/buckycap-being-a-shithead-bonus-fuck-you-barnes), by bluandorange
  * [Bucky gets flirty after missions](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sargeantstuckbutts/97870844249), by sargeantstackbutts
  * [cause i'm with you till the end of the line](http://rokashii.tumblr.com/post/162261328703/cause-im-with-you-till-the-end-of-the-line), by rokashii
  * [dammit, steve, hold still](http://mmcoconut.tumblr.com/post/88419856732/dammit-steve-hold-still-pose-prints), by mmcoconut
  * [Fight scene](http://mmcoconut.tumblr.com/post/95209130152/another-attempt-on-visualising-fight-scenes-with), by mmcoconut
  * [Let's ride!](https://www.deviantart.com/bbqfish/art/Let-s-ride-462851740), by bbqfish
  * [winter soldier doodle](https://evankart.tumblr.com/post/97225264859), by evankart



Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
